Yes, Professor
by BornOnAFridayIn91
Summary: Tumblr request: Snape X reader having sex on his desk? X


Just a little backstory I've had in my head for literal years; I imagine that the insert character is a Slytherin who was in the same year as Snape. They dated in their seventh year after he and Lily stopped talking but soon, his interest in the Dark Arts scared her off as well. A little before the start of the series and after Snape saw the error of his ways, they get back together and get married.

In terms of the bigger plot of the series, the insert character knew the bigger picture and was told things on a need to know basis. She knew that Snape was Dumbledore's man all along and the plan for Snape to kill Dumbledore only right before it happened. She wasn't consulted about the plans. She played her part by starting divorce proceedings and faking a separation.

On the Potter Wiki I believe, there is a page that discusses how the Hogwarts' professors manage to have a normal married life. They simply 'commute' via Floo, apparition, or Portkey to and from Hogwarts. This is the setup the insert character and Snape has.

The insert character understands how important Lily was to Snape. She says, "You'll always have a special place in your heart for your first love. Especially in Severus' case with everything that happened. I'm not threatened by it. I know he loves me and I am not in any competition with her memory."

I may be completely voiding the concept of reader insert here, but feel free to request these stories in fics or others.

This is AU, movie-verse, modern day, Snape lives and is teaching potions again type of thing.

My Tumblr is **misanthropicpansexual** for requests.

Oh, and did anyone read my horrible Snape fic called 'Not So Average Anymore?' It was super popular back in the early 2000s. Hope you see improvement!

* * *

It was a fantasy I had for the longest time; sex on Severus's desk, not the desk in his office, the one in his classroom. I couldn't be the only spouse of a teacher who had such a fantasy. I was never sure he'd go for it, it was out of his comfort zone, literally and figuratively. Severus isn't one to branch out. I'm aware and respectful of his boundaries, but also very well acquainted with his dominant side in bed. I had a good feeling he'd go for it with some light coaxing. The last risky sex we had had was when we were horny teenagers, ducking into an unused classroom. That didn't mean our sex life was boring, he was quite addictive and I needed my next fix.

I knew his planning period was from two to three. I hoped that he wouldn't already have students making up missed tests and quizzes or the few upperclassmen who were his student aides doing the tasks he didn't want to on the arbitrary day I chose when I showed up.

Severus is sitting at his desk with student work piled next to his open gradebook. No students are around. He looked up and was surprised to see me. After a little over a decade of marriage, I had become well versed in Severus' micro-expressions, never showing emotion for too long.

Wandless, I lock the doors and soundproof the room. No one is gonna interrupt our fun. With the slightest move of my head, the things on his desk neatly arrange themselves on a nearby shelf. Severus stands and comes over to me about to inquire why I am there. I hop up on his desk and grab him, kissing him passionately, my legs wrapping around his hips and my hands burying themselves in his hair. I can feel the hesitation in his kiss, his mind is telling him to back away, but everything else is telling to stay, to continue.

"What has gotten into you?" He asks as he pulls back.

God, his voice makes me weak in the knees.

"I want you to fuck me on your desk, Severus," I whisper, pulling myself flush against his body.

He looks at me as though I grew two heads. "No. Absolutely not." He says, resolutely, pulling the smallest bit away from me, allowing my legs to drop and close. His expression flashes for the barest moment. I see disappointment. He may actually want it.

"You sure?" I ask, running a single up and down the buttons on his coat.

Severus is silent for a moment, "Spread your legs."

I grin and do as told, "Yes, professor,"

He growls at that, pulling my legs back onto his hips.

This would have to be just a quickie with a few strategically popped buttons, time was of the essence. No, quickie isn't the word, it would be a _prelude_ to tonight's activities. I wore a skirt and simple button-up blouse, no panties and a strapless bra for the purpose. I quickly undo the topmost buttons of his coat and of the crisp white dress shirt underneath. I untie his black linen cravat and wrap it around my own neck loosely, a smile on my face.

I kiss the garish scars on his neck left from that wicked snake. Aside from the life-threatening trauma, the attack stole his voice for a month. No one was even sure he would have a voice at all…so much blood loss, organ damage, cursed poison coursing through his dying veins…I push these memories away. My husband lived, is healthy and is currently caressing my body with his skilled hands. I have better things to think about.

I wanted to leave a hickey that would peak through the tiny sliver between flesh and fabric, but I knew that would be a serious transgression. He pulls away slightly and the buttons of my blouse open. I grin and pull my bra down, my breast falling out, nipples stiffened from the cold dungeon air and my husband's hands.

Severus cups my breasts almost reverently. He kisses my lips before kissing down to my chin and my neck before drawing a nipple into his mouth. I arch my back and sigh as bolts of pleasurable electricity shoot through my body.

Never one to one express his emotions, Severus allows me a look into his thoughts whenever we make love.

'Beautiful….how can I repay you for standing beside me in such dark times? I truly thank you. I love you, so very much.' I can feel the love and gratitude he has for me as though they were my own emotions. My Severus may be an asshole in some respects, but he does have some gentlemanly qualities. I open my own mind to him, his ministrations already leaving me breathless and without words. I reaffirm my love for him, my trust in him and my absolute awe of everything he has withstood and how utterly irreplaceable he is.

His free hand strokes my thigh, slowly creeping higher. His fingers lightly brush against my vulva.

"You put thought into this, haven't you?" He asks, an eyebrow raised.

"And I can see you like it, don't you Professor?" I grin wickedly, my hand cupping his proud erection through his trousers. It's true what they say about men with big noses…

Severus drops to his knees and kisses and nips at my thighs, creating a mosaic of love marks. He hooks my legs over his shoulders. His tongue traces the length of my vulva and I call out. I felt blissful as his tongue dips in, drinking up the accumulating fluid. I want to feel his warm, lean flesh against mine, but that would have to wait.

Severus circles my clit and I begin to see stars. Every nerve is firing delightful sensations through my body. I lose myself as endorphins sing through my blood.

"Severus," I whimper.

He continues to coddle my clit as two of his elegant fingers begin to thrust into me; those fingers, with hands that can bottle glory as simply as he breathes. My calls escalate as passion overtakes me.

"Severus!" I call, my orgasm alighting every nerve. Merlin, I love this man.

He kisses his way back up my body and I see a small grin on his face.

"I suppose that was satisfactory?"

I scoff and punch his shoulder, teasingly. "Men," I say before pulling his lips to mine.

I unbutton and unzip his trousers. I stroke his hard cock languidly as our tongues dance. His moans rumble in our kiss. I smile, happy to know he enjoys my touch.

Severus pulls away and slowly slides into me, allowing me time to adjust to his size.

"I'm ready, Severus," I say.

He buries his face in my neck and hair as he thrust into me, stretching me. I feel full and complete. I would leave lurid marks on his back if I could get to his skin. My nails claw at the fabric of his coat instead.

His thrusts become quicker, sharper and hits that perfect spot time and again.

Severus grabs my hand we climax together. His thunderous climax echoes off the cavernous walls of his classroom and I call out his name. We hold each other as we come down from our high. I kiss his lips and rebutton his shirt and coat and fix his hair as he redoes his trousers.

I giggle a bit as I clean up my lipstick from his face and lips. "This color looks _great_ on you, Severus," I tease. He says nothing, pretending not to hear me. One more kiss and I hop off his desk and fix my own clothes.

"See you tonight," I grin, leaving the room with his cravat still around my neck.


End file.
